The Girl With The Scar
by Ellie14x
Summary: Lizzie always knew she was connected to Voldy, she just didnt know how. Dumbledore invites her to Hogwarts... and meets *sigh* Harry Potter. Double coincidence he's got her scar? hehe... much better inside I promise!
1. First Sight Lizzie POV

The girl with the scar.

(Lizzie POV)

My life so far? Pretty dull.

At the age of eleven, I was told by some witch called Clarissa that, well, I was a witch. Not a cow, bitch, kinda witch... a magical kinda witch. So, I went to some magic school for the 'extra special' witches of our generation. Turns out I was far too boring for them. They only wanted me because of my scar. I mean, whats the biggie? Okay, so it is a biggie. Truth is, I am supposed to have survived an attack by Voldemort. Yes, I know I said the name! I DON'T CARE! And, as you probably know, no-one survives an attack from ol' Voldy. No one. But then they find out its just some scar that just burns for no reason... so they transfer me to Merlin's Magicians. So, there they tell me that I have a connection with Mouldy Voldy and they dont know how it happened. So, okay. I do some research. Myth says that before Voldy attacked 'The Boy Who Lived' he tried to attack my family... did some killing curse which did a backfire (HA! LORD Voldemort? Not likely) and I survived with a scar that just happens to have a burny connection thing with this lord person. So, figures.

At the age of fifteen, they chucked me out. Serves them right. No one gives Moi a detention. I somehow got recommended to this guy called Dumbledore, who said "Come to Hogwarts." (What a name.) Yeah, turns out he has fought Voldy, and he, Lord I'm so evil, is now scared of Dumbledore. (Seriously, he's just some old guy with a beard. What's to be scared of?) Anyhoo, I guessed that this is why he wanted me.

So, here I am, standing in his office. Woop woop!

"So, Lizzie."

"So." arquard i know.

"It seems you have something in common with me." He looked at me over the rims of his half mooned spectacles. " Voldemort is scared of you."

"Err... no. I've never even met Voldy- I mean, him."

He appraised me. "It seems you know less than I first thought. Never mind. Eons of time for that! I will show you to your first class... I don't expect you'll have a clue where to go."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, you could have made it slightly easier. I mean, you ARE the headmaster."

He chuckled.

We got down off the winding staircase, guarded by the weird talking gargoyles, and headed up another staircase. And another. And Another. Oh, and another!

Finally we got to some big oak doors. Dumblydore knocked. "Come in!" A small squeaky voice answered. Dumbledore chuckled at my reaction.

"Good Morning Professor Flitwick!" He boomed.

"Good morning hhheadmaster" A little goblin-like man, on a pile of books stuttered. This was going to be a doss. I looked round the class, and noticed that everyones wands were out. Ah, charms. I groaned internally.

"Miss Barker will be joining us-"

"Lizzie."

Dumbledore smiled "Lizzie will be joining our school, and I hope you will help her catch up. Miss Granger?"

A girl with brown frizzy hair, and gold eyes looked up. "Yes, Professor?"

"Lizzie is having her sorting tonight, but until then... could you possibly show her round?"

"Of course sir," She looked kinda smug.

He turned his gaze back to me, his blue eyes smiling down at me. "Have fun 'll see each other soon, I know." And with a 'swish' of his cape, he was gone.

I sighed as I sat down next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You're Lizzie Barker, aren't you?"

"Yep. Thats me .. what house are you in?" I was betting Ravenclaw. She looked like the clever type.

"Gryffindor." She stated proudly. "If you look on our capes, you'll see the different house colours. Ignore the ones with the green on theirs, they're Slytherins." She said that name as if it were cursed. Ah. Of course. I had done some research on the houses before I came. Slytherins heir was ol' Voldy, so that makes everyone in Slytherin evil. Ha. Talk about stereotypical. Of course, I had already chosen the house I wanted to be in. More like HAD to be. Gyriffindor all the way.

I told her this. " Yeah, thats the house I want to be in!" She smiled widely and shushed me as Professor Flitwick carried his 'squeaky voiced' lecture on.

The Bell rang. Finally. Stepping out of the oak doors, I smiled. The sun had come out.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Wait for me!" Hermione yelled, agitated I had left her.

"Okay, I'm right here." I said. Impatient, too. Why not Ravenclaw... or even (shock, horror) Slytherin.

Two boys ran behind her. The one on her left you could see a mile off, what with his bright orange hair and freckles. But, he was cute, in his own way. On Hermionie's right flank was a black haired boy... very good looking, with a smile to cause heart attacks. Appraising his face, I noticed a scar on his forehead.

My scar.


	2. Harry POV sz bout b4 folks

(Harry POV)

The girl was stood, with her back to us. Her long, brown, shoulder length hair was glittering in the warm morning sunlight. She was average height, and it was obvious she was new. She had no cape on, and no books, and she was twiddling her** hair **using her shouted to her, and she turned round to face us. She appraised Ron with a small smile on her face, then turned to look at me. Our eyes connected, and, just for a moment, I felt nothing. Her charcoal blue eyes sparkled at me as I smiled at her. I appraised her features, her high cheekbones, the perfect shape of her lips... her slightly tanned skin... and.. and... a scar.

An electric shocked pulsed through me, and I groaned in agony, clutching my forehead. "Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked up at the girls face. She too was clutching her forehead and her eyes showed her agony. "Argh!" She muttered under her breath.

We were still walking towards her, and she looked straight at Hermione, avoiding my gaze.

"Lizzie, This is Ronald Weasly."

"Ugh, No! My name is Ron. Bloody hell 'mione!" Ron sighed.

Hermione humphed and looked at me proudly. "I guess I don't need to make any introductions here!" She said smugly, gesturing to me.

"Uh," Lizzie replied, a look of confusion on her face. " I think you do. Who is this guy?" Still not looking at me - how annoying.

Hermiones face had shock written all over it. "This is **Harry Potter. **How can you not know him?" Lizzie looked at her, still confused.

"Uh, cant say I recognise the name. But nice to meet ya and all tha'. " How refreshing. Someone who dosent know me.

"It's alright 'Mione. Nice to meet you too Lizzie." I grinned at her. She shot me a brilliant smile, and looked into my eyes. She seemed to sigh as I looked away - ah, no pain.

Her Scar once again caught my attention.

My scar.

_**(Okay I know this is short, but its hard writing from a boys POV when you're not one. The next ch. will be better, and LONGER - I promise.) **_

_**Oh and thanks to:**_

_**AtHeartsEnd - Thanks, But I hope I didn't dissapoint you with this ch. I'm not very happy with it - Please keep supporting me.**_

_**All The Pretty Horses - Thanks... It just popped up out of my brain... Thanks for the support! :)**_

_**twilight's-red-moon - I'm glad you like it... do you reckon I just just stick to Lizzie? I had to keep it fast paced to get the story moving, I hope that's okay. Thanks :)**_


	3. Sorted literally

(Lizzie POV)

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Hmmm. Nope! Its still not ringing a bell, and I've been practically staring at him for the past... well, urm...four hours.

When 'Mione introduced me to him, she expected me to know him. Why would she think I knew him? Ive only been here 5 hours. Not to mention MY scar. On HIS head.

I mean, what? I would have recognised that anywhere.

Oh, and another thing: What was that pain I had? Seriously. My scar has burned alot before, but.. that had to be the worst pain I've had. Ever.

Maybe he's Voldy in disguise. Ha. Yeah right.

But something happened when his eyes met mine.I just know it.

His liquid gold eyes......

OKAY!!!!! Stop with the dreamy stuff.

So, here I am getting ready for my sorting ceremony. Eeek. Hermione wished me good luck before, but I translated it as 'Be in Gryffindor, or die.' I mean, she could so be in Slytherin. Apparently, my robes will magically get the right colour on them when I get sorted - oh, and, get this!

I get to be head girl.

I know right. WHAT?!

Well basically, at Hogwarts, They have four heads of school. Hermione, Draco Malfoy (FIT - However, Slytherin. Hmph.), Harry (Double EEK!), and Moi.

Weird if you ask me. But apparently, it is important. So.

I'm in mine and Mionie's dorm right now. Its soo nice. Not even kidding.

The walls are white and red, and the accesories are white and black. Two double beds... the rooms' 'bout half the size of the Great Hall... and thats BIG.

For me,anyway.

Knock knock.

"Lizzie! Time to go!" Dumbledore??? argh.

"Coming Prof." I sigh. Well, here we go.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I stepped into the great hall, and everyone turned to stare at me. Ugh. I walked with Dumblydore past the tables, and I managed to receive a thumbs up and a mouthed 'good luck' from Hermione. My heart was pumping like a steam engine.

Eager eyes seemed to bore into me as I sat on the stool. Dumbledore clapped twice. A really, I mean, really manky hat appeared in his hands. Ew. I was NOT having THAT on my head.

Okay, so maybe I am.

He placed it on top of my head.

"Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin!" I whispered.

"Not Slytherin 'ey! " Hey, a talking hat. Who'd'a'thought? " You could be great you know..."

I didn't concerntrate on the hat. (It spoke for Goodness sake!) I just kept thinking "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, NOT SLYTHERIN." I changed tactics. " Are you listening to my thoughts hat? 'Cos if you put me in Slytherin I will PERSONALLY rip you to shreds... manually, and very, very slowly..."

"Well, if your sure..." It grumbled. "In that case It'll have to be..."

Ugh. I hate these climaxes. Ah well.

**Thanks for all the support - another ch. heading your way soon. Advice or just comments are really useful. :P**

**Ellie14x**


	4. Sorted finally Both pov

**Hi everyone, sorry about the wait... we have exams atm! Hope you like it. Its like a finish to Lizzies pov, but I think the ch. is more of Harry. Enjoy. Comments, good or bad appreciated! **

**:)**

**..............................................................................................**

"Gryffindor!"

Applause came from all over, deafning me. Yes. Deafaning.

I smiled. "_Glad to see you came around to my way of thinking" _I thought to the hat. "_And... If we ever meet again... Just remember. Rip. You. To. Shreds. MANUALLY."_

Boy was I evil.

I frisbeed the hat across the room - you should have seen its face - Priceless.

And almost ran to where Hermione, Ron and.. *sighs internally* _Harry_ sat.

Hermione's face was like the sun as I sat down next to her, drinking it all in. "Congratulations!" She shouted.

"Congrats Lizzie!" Ron roared.

Then _Harry_ (sigh) came up behind me, his breath tickling my neck. "Congratulations Lizzie. I knew it." He whispered.

That boy is so... Nygh!!!

Yes, I know, I know. Its not a real word.

But it seems like an appropriate time to say it.

Faces randomly started popping into my vision, shouting at me from all sides. But I couldn't hear anything.

All I could hear was a roar of anger coming from somewhere beyond.

From someone else.

..............................................................................................................

(Harry POV)

Usually, I didn't pay attention to sorting ceremony's. I just cheered and booed at the appropriate times.

But this one was different. Not just because we'd never had a 15 year-old sorted before. Because it was her.

I'd finally figured it out. She was fit.

We'd been peeking at each other at any spare moment. I know she looked at me too, because I caught her. I felt her looking at me...

She'd looked away real quick - hadn't blushed though, and held her head up high.

And now, she was making her way towards the staff table with Dumbledore. I noticed 'Mione giving her a thumbs up and she smiled contentedly.

She sat on the wooden stool exitedly.

Now where was - ?

Ah, there.

Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. Almost immediatley, she shut her eyes and began whispering. What was going through her head right now?

_"Not Slytherin 'ey! " Hey, a talking hat. Who'd'a'thought? " You could be great you know..." _

_I didn't concerntrate on the hat. (It spoke for Goodness sake!) I just kept thinking "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, NOT SLYTHERIN." I changed tactics. " Are you listening to my thoughts hat? 'Cos if you put me in Slytherin I will PERSONALLY rip you to shreds... manually, and very, very slowly..." _

**Woah woah woah. **Reality check. I took my eyes off her. It was almost a replay of what I'd done at my sorting.

I decided it was just memories coming back... until the hat grumbled "Well, if your sure...In that case It'll have to be..."

Queue long, annoying climax.

I held my breath. "Not slytherin... anything but slytherin!" I muttered. She had to be in Gryffindor... there was no doubt about it.

Please, please, please! I thought.

"Gryffindor!"

The applause from all round me was deafning, as I tried to guess how she was feeling.

_I smiled. "Glad to see you came around to my way of thinking" I thought to the hat. "And... If we ever meet again... Just remember. Rip. You. To. Shreds. MANUALLY."_

Okaaaaay. That was getting wierd.

She practically ran to where the three of us were sitting. Unfortunately, she sat between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione yelled at her, and then Ron. *Sigh* I got out of my seat under Ron's questioning gaze and went over to her. She didn't notice me coming up behind her.

"Congratulations Lizzie. I knew it." I whispered.

She shivered and smiled broadly but did not turn to face me.

I sat down slowly and Ron grinned at me. He gave me the ' Were gonna have this discussion later and I'm gonna enjoy taking the mick out of you' look. I just grinned.

People started talking to me, but I couldnt hear them.

All I could hear was a roar of anger coming from somewhere beyond.

From someone else.


	5. Pain, glorious pain

**Thanks for all the support guys! : P **

**(Lizzie POV)**

Where was I?

No idea.

All I knew was that I was angry**.**

"_**Two?!" I roared, or should I say they? **_

"_**My lord, no one knew – I…I…I…" I glared at the man. He was small and tubby, and seemed to have a very bad nose bleed. Ew.**_

"_**Stop snivelling, Worm." I muttered. **_

"_**I'm s...s...sorry my lord…"**_

"_**Leave me!" I screamed.**_

_**He ran to the door. Just as it shut, I let out a scream of rage – again.**_

Argh. That hurts. Bad.

Grr. Not again! That hasn't happened in over a year.

See, at Merlin's Magicians, I had a DADA teacher named Professor Lupin. He was the best teacher I've ever had. He was the one who told me about my scar. I'd been having these little 'sessions' for almost two years and he said that I was in the mind of Lord Voldy - the I'm so evil. Ooooh. Great.

Err, not great.

That is a _**little**_ too freaky for my taste.

Cheering and chatter began to fill my ears again. _Welcome back._ I muttered to myself. My scar still stinging, I got out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hermione, surprised.

I have to admit, that girl can be so dumb sometimes.

**I'M CLUTCHING A LIGHTNING SHAPED SCAR – ON MY FOREHEAD! **I wanted to scream. But Instead, like the nice, kind person I am, I let it drop and I just stuttered. "I, um I... I… I'm not feeling too good. All this excitement, you know."

She looked at me curiously, but all she said was "Okay. See you later."

"See ya!" I muttered, and got out of there.

……………………………………………………

"Password?"

I hate talking portraits.

"Liberato." I grumbled just as another wave of pain went rushing through me.

I ran into the Common Room gasping in pain.

I sank to the floor – I couldn't breathe.


	6. One way my life sucks LPOV

I sat up, gasping hard. The pain had stopped. Finally.

My first day of Hogwarts had me screaming in pain. Thanks Hogwarts!

Suddenly, I had the strangest feeling I wasn't alone.

Still clutching my scar, I looked around.

Leaning against the wall, a black haired, green-eyed boy was clutching his forehead, staring at me with confusion.

Harry.

"Why are you making fun of me?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm not. I mean, why would I?" This was… confusing.

"You seem to have a scar on your head, so my guess is you drew it on. Or something like that. Can I ask how you fake the pain?" His eyes bored into me, accusingly.

What an idiot.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "You have no idea who I am do you? What is with you people? I have a freaking SCAR on my FOREHEAD, and you think I'm _faking _it???"

And, **Breathe!**

But honestly.

Some people are just so inconsiderate. Oh yeah! Suuuure I'm faking it.

How do you blimin' fake pain like that? Oh no, you _painted_ that scar on yourself.

Wish I could mate, but it's a no-go.

"What do you mean 'who I am?' Do you know who** I **am more like!"

What a dumb thing to say.

"You're name is Harry Potter. You're 15… and that's all I know, at the moment." I sighed. "I'm Lizzie Barker. I'm 15… and you don't know about me either. So how can you judge me?"

Okay, this conversation was getting waaay too serious. Time to get out of this.

"Look, before you start accusing me – I don't know why we both have scars on our foreheads. Mine hurts – maybe yours does too. But that's got nothin' to do with me, 'kay? If you want to get to know me, check out your history." Cough cough, hint hint!

There. Now RUN!

"See ya!"

Ah. Life sucks, folks.

'Specially for me.


	7. Harry POV My life sucks too!

I gazed at her as I sat down.

I felt helpless when I looked at her.

My eyes took in her features. She would never belong to me. She didn't even know who I was.

Ah, well. You win some, you lose some.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry. I nodded to Ron, he nodded back. And with a final glance at Lizzie, surrounded, I might add, I went to my new dorm.

Unfortunately, I have to share with Malfoy.

It was bound to happen.

"Liberato" I muttered as the portrait began asking, Irritated at the thought.

My scar was pricking profusely.

I've had worse, but, this seemed worse.

Like a thousand watts of electricity coursing through my veins.

I leaned against the wall, banging my fist on it.

Argh! The pain!

At least Lizzie's scar didn't do that.

Lucky girl.

What a coincidence, I thought, as she came through the portrait hole. Her eyes were wild, and she looked as if she was going to break down.

She sank to the floor, crying out in agony. I felt her pain as she screamed and tears drifted down her cheeks.

She was clutching her forehead.

Oh no. This was too much of a coincidence for my liking.

Grr. Well, she was goin' to get it.

After a while, she stopped, sat up, and stiffened.

She knew I was here.

That's it.

She looked round, stared at me wide eyed, and just generally looked confused.

Oh no ya' don't missy.

"Why are you making fun of me?" I asked her softly.

She blinked. "I-I'm not. I mean, why would I?" she asked, confused.

"You seem to have a scar on your head, so my guess is you drew it on. Or something like that. Can I ask how you fake the pain?" I glared at her. I'm on to you woman. Big time.

She looked at me in disbelief. "How dare you!" she screamed. "You have no idea who I am, do you? What is with you people? I have a freaking SCAR on my FOREHEAD, and you think I'm _faking _it???"

Woah.

She took a deep, hard breath.

Who **she** was????  
Ha! She could talk. She hasn't even heard of 'The boy who lived.' She's just an attention seeker. How the hell was I supposed to know her?! "What do you mean 'who I am?' Do you know who** I **am more like!" I shouted. Boy, she was hot. But she was agitating.

"You're name is Harry Potter. You're 15… and that's all I know, at the moment."She sighed, acting like I was the retarded one. "I'm Lizzie Barker. I'm 15… and you don't know about me either. So how can you judge me?"

She **does** have a point.  
Wait. What am I saying!? Shut up.

"Look, before you start accusing me- " She started, "I don't know why we both have scars on our foreheads. Mine hurts – maybe yours does too. But that's got nothin' to do with me, 'kay?" She stopped and grinned. "If you want to get to know me, check out your history."

Before I could register that information, she ran upstairs.

"See ya!" She mumbled, and shot right out of there.

How I hate my life.

Grr.


	8. Revalations Gasp Lizzie

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for all the comments…. **

**Harryismyheroicsaviour – you're still cracking me up! Thanks for you're enthusiasm….**

**Alltheprettyhorses – Thanks for all the supportive comments.**

**:P Thanks to everyone who commented! **

What a day.

What a day.

Hmmm. Well, it's an interesting day anyhoo. And it has something to do with the Potter boy.

I need to get the low down on him.

Hmmm.

I'll ask Hermione. 'Cos right now I have other things on my mind. So I could do without Harry on it too.

My scar hurting like that, for one.

Oh! My head hurts.

Not like that! I'm just tired.

"Lizzie?" Hermione!

"Hey, 'Mione!" I said.

In a weird way, I was glad to see her.

"Oh, um, you're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I'm awake." I muttered. "And to be honest…" Hmm. Lie, or tell her the truth. Ugh! "I'm not so good. I'm slightly… well… confused."

She looked at me curiously. "What about?"

I glanced round, even though there was no one there.

I am so dumb sometimes!

"Harry." I whispered. "I don't understand… how am I… who is he?"

It took a min to register.

"Oh." She breathed. "Lizzie, Harry is the boy… who lived."

I swear I couldn't breathe.

It's a small world, folks!


	9. History Dedicated to stacey

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! This chapters a bit longer mind you. Thanks to everyone for their support :P Especially Stacey, the bestest friend a girl could have - Thanks for all you're positive comments. I 3 U.

I had to sit down.

Lets review the situation:

Lizzie has a scar.

It's just like mine.

It hurts.

Just like mine.

Oh, and she expects me to know who she 'is.'

Annoying really. I mean what does she mean by read up on my history?

I swear, no one could ever understand that girl. She dosen't say anything useful.

Argh. Girls!

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. "Hey Harry. I just had to go see Ron. He's annoyed he's not Head Boy. Ha! He gets annoyed at everything."

I laughed once.

"Oh, what's up Harry? You were quite happy last time I saw you."

I glared at her. "I'll tell you what's up. Her's what's up! She's just so confusing. Read my history! She needs to go read hers!"

I stopped ranting, and realised Hermione had gone up to her dorm. Typical.

Argh. Girls!

I ran up the boys' staircase. Sleep was what I needed.

I got undressed and into bed, staring at the moonlight coming through the stainglass window. Life was never simple for me. I sighed and rolled over as I wondered what Lizzie meant. She had confused me so much, and I'd only known her a day.

My eyes were half closed as Malfoy entered the room, slamming the door.

Git.

"Oh, I'm sorry Potter. Were you sleeping?" He smirked.

Like I'd give him the satisfaction. "Actually, I was just remembering how you got your nickname, Ferret."

The grin dropped instantly from his face. "You won't last the year Potter." He retorted.

I gave him a menacing look. "Bring it on."

He got into bed and blew his candle out.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when I looked at my watch, and still sleep evaded me. All that I was thinking was what she meant by check up on my history. I just didn't get it.

It got to 4 in the morning. Right. That was it.

Slipping on my invisibility cloak, I jumped out of bed. As soon as I was out of the portrait hole, I began running.

The library door was locked, dammit. "Alohamora." I whispered.

The lock turned and I went in shutting the door behind me.

"History, history, history... " I muttered, looking for the right aisle.

Finally, finding where I wanted to be I ran up and down the aisle, peering at the book covers. There was books, but not the books I wanted. Looks like I'd have to look at the restricted section. Joy!

I looked at my watch absent-mindedly.

Dum dah dum ahhhhh! Eight o'clock!

Hermione would have to help me later, then.

I skidded down the hallway.

I was gonna be late for Snape.


	10. Mind reading

Lizzie POV

No way. This was not happening. No, no, no! Harry?

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

Now that you mention it, it does have a ring to it.

Yeah right.

This is not even a good joke. In fact, it's crap to tell you the truth. I mean, comeon. Harry!? No way. I refuse to beleive it.

But... but that would explain why Harry was so popular. Why he shared 'special' looks with Dumbledore. Unless he's gay.

But he's not. I hope.

But you know what annoys me? The fact that he dosen't know about the girl who lived. I mean, so what, I had to be told? That's different. Kinda.

But...

Oh, I can't sleep. Its no use.

What's he thinking right now... probably what an *badword* he is.

Hmmm...

_The library door was locked, dammit. "Alohamora." I whispered. _I got the impression I was under an... invisibility cloak???

_The lock turned and I went in shutting the door behind me. _Woah, the library was HUGE. Don't look at me like that. It's my FIRST day. What did 'ya expect?

_"History, history, history... " I muttered, looking for the right aisle. _History???

Ohhhhhh! Silly me!

_Finally, finding where I wanted to be I ran up and down the aisle, peering at the book covers. _

Dont do that, you won't find anything doing that!

_There was books, but not the books I wanted. Looks like I'd have to look at the restricted section. Joy! _Oooooh! Rebel!

I burst out laughing.

Oh great. That's done it.

Wooooooaaaaaah! Rewind people!

Did I just do what I think I did?!

Cool.

Haha! This was gonna be soooo much fun.

Oh, shut up alarm. Youre ruining my high. I _**said**_....!

CRAP! Eight o'clock.

I tapped my head with my wand. "Remembrall." I muttered.

Ooooh! Potions! How exiting! Yay!

Oh, shut up, misery guts. What's not to like?


	11. Snape LAUGHS?

**Thank you to everyone who reviews my story: I really appreciate it!**

**I'm on 20 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**It's sad how happy I am, really. **

**Keep reviewing! **

Harry POV

Argh! I wasn't going to make it! Oh no, no! Why does it have to be double potions? Now?!

Ugh. I skidded round the corner and saw the staircase for the dungeons. Phew. Fifteen minuites. Then I'll be there - at last. Well, actually, if I could skip, I would. But Snape... well, yeah. Snape.

I burst through the door to the potions lab, to find the whole class staring at me - mostly sniggering. Grr, sometimes I just hate that.

"Mr Potter, you are fifteen minuites late for my lesson. Why is this?" I seriously cannot beleive this guy could actually be nice.

"Uh, well, I went to the, uh, the library uhh and uh-"

"The _library? _Well well well, Mr Potter! Did it slip your mind that the library isn't open in the mornings? Besides that, what would you be doing in the library? You will answer my questions in detention. 7:30. Sharp." He smirked. "What are you wating for? Sit down. We are making skelegro. The instructions are on the board." He turned on his heel, and went over to examine Hermione's potion. He smiled at her.

Ugh. I felt like shouting 'Sir, you pervy boy!' But, thought better of it.

Ugh. And what's she smiling at?????

Lizzie you-don't-know-me-I-don't- know- you Barker. She's grinning.

"Harry, am I annoying you?" She whispers.

Uh, yeah. She frowns. "No, of course not. I just want to know what you meant last night."

Honestly... I don't get that... look up on your history thing. It's weird.

She laughs, like she heard my comment. She didn't 'cos I didn't say it out loud. Ugh! GIRLS.

So, It says here, it should turn blood red. Lovely.

Mine is bubblegum pink.

Grrrrreeeeeat.

Why does she keep laughing at me?

I hate it when girl's do that! I mean, not like I_ like _her, or anything. But it's mean. Okay? Don't do it!

She sighs, as her potion turns the perfect shade of red. Oh Pl-EASE! Not a potions freak. That's all I need. Geez.

She raises her hand, still grinning in my direction.

"Sir! I've completed it. I think!"

The greasy haired git stares at her, bewildered. "Miss Barker. I hardly think that is possible. I know of only a few wizards including myself who can do this potion in so little time."

She glares at him.

"Well, if I must, bring it here so I can inspect the... concoction."

She runs up to his desk. He peers at it, tests it, which I'm not going to describe... and then starts laughing.

NEWSFLASH!!!!!!!

Severus Snape laughed 'cos he thought something was funny!

Wow.

"Miss Barker, did you happen to be in an advanced group at the first school you were at?"

She nodded.

"Were you taught by Mrs Cullen?"

"Oui!" She laughs. Snape... joins in????

Newsflash no .2.

THE APOCOLYPSE IS UPON US! SNAPE LAUGHED TWICE!!!! (I'm not even kidding)

"I see." He chuckles as the bell goes. F I N A L L Y.

I place my pink sample on the desk. Lizzie stares at it, grinning.

Grr. She's fit. And she's got a problem in the head.

She starts giggling, at me, so it seems.

Wonder, what she's thinking.....


	12. Harry's mind

Where is he? I have a wonderful talent to use! Who'd of thought it? Lizzie Barker, Mind reader.

Cool, huh?

Oh, comeon! So what the library is like at the other end of school???? Ugh...

Hang on. I reckon I could still use my amazing talent.

Concerntrate....

_Argh! I wasn't going to make it! Oh no, no! Why does it have to be double potions? Now?! _Oh, he's nearly here. All good. He's gonna be dead. Haha!

_Ugh. I skidded round the corner and saw the staircase for the dungeons. Phew. Fifteen minuites. _Tut, tut. I expected better of you, Harry. This is sooooo fun!

_Then I'll be there - at last. Well, actually, if I could skip, I would. But Snape... well, yeah. Snape._ He wants to skip potions? Oh dear. Naughty boy.

_I burst through the door to the potions lab, to find the whole class staring at me - mostly sniggering. Grr, sometimes I just hate that. _Hey, Harry! Just want to say, I can read your mind. Great, huh?

Oh, your in for it big time boy!

_"Mr Potter, you are fifteen minuites late for my lesson. Why is this?" I seriously cannot beleive this guy could actually be nice. _Harry, Severus seems like a nice guy. Personally, I think you just have issues.

_"Uh, well, I went to the, uh, the library uhh and uh-" _

Wrong answer.

_"The library? Well well well, Mr Potter! Did it slip your mind that the library isn't open in the mornings? Besides that, what would you be doing in the library? You will answer my questions in detention. 7:30. Sharp." He smirked. "What are you wating for? Sit down. We are making skelegro. The instructions are on the board." He turned on his heel, and went over to examine Hermione's potion. He smiled at her._

Thats cos he likes her you idiot. 

_Ugh. I felt like shouting 'Sir, you pervy boy!' But, thought better of it._

I grinned. So he did notice.

_Ugh. And what's she smiling at?????_

Sorry, Potter. Is it against the law to smile now?

_Lizzie you-don't-know-me-I-don't- know- you Barker. She's grinning. _

Well done! Have a star! I think I'm annoying him. "Harry..

_... am I annoying you?" She whispers._

_Uh, yeah._

Geez Harry!

_She frowns. _

_"No, of course not. I just want to know what you meant last night."_

But Harry! You already know! It's all in the restricted section.... mwahaha! I love this!

_Honestly... I don't get that... look up on your history thing. It's weird. _

You still went though! Haha!

_She laughs, like she heard my comment. She didn't 'cos I didn't say it out loud. Ugh! GIRLS._

Ugh! Boys! We can all play that game, Mister.

Harry, your potions gone pink!

_So, It says here, it should turn blood red. Lovely._

_Mine is bubblegum pink. _

_Grrrrreeeeeat._

I couldn't control myself. It was an LOL moment. EW. I just said LOL in a story. Won't happen again!

_Why does she keep laughing at me? _

Because you crack me up.

_I hate it when girl's do that! I mean, not like I like her, or anything. But it's mean. Okay? Don't do it!_

Oh! I didn't know that Harry! And you did just say you don't like me.

_She sighs, as her potion turns the perfect shade of red. _

He noticed me sighing. Crap!

_Oh Pl-EASE! Not a potions freak. That's all I need. Geez. _

Ooooh! Jelous, are we?

_She raises her hand, still grinning in my direction. _

You bet I'm grinning.

"Sir! I've completed it. I think!" I shout. Ha! Beat that bubblegum boy!

He's staring at me, amazed. That's right! Stare!

_"_Miss Barker. I hardly think that is possible. I know of only a few wizards including myself who can do this potion in so little time."

I glare at him. Evil glares are my favourite wepons! Haha!

_"Well, if I must, bring it here so I can inspect the... concoction."_

Concoction! Concoction my.....

I run up to his desk_. _He does some discusting test on it then starts laughing happily.

Lets see what Mr I'm-the-boy-who-lived thinks about that...

_NEWSFLASH!!!!!!! _

_Severus Snape laughed 'cos he thought something was funny! _

_Wow. _

Its not **that** amazing!

_"Miss Barker, did you happen to be in an advanced group at the first school you were at?" _

_She nodded. _

That's cos I know what he'll say next.

"Were you taught by Mrs Cullen?"

"Oui!" I giggle. Snape joins in. Everybody knows Mrs Cullen. She's awesome!

What do ya think to that huh? ...

_Newsflash no .2._

_THE APOCOLYPSE IS UPON US! SNAPE LAUGHED TWICE!!!! (I'm not even kidding)_

_"I see." He chuckles as the bell goes. F I N A L L Y._

_I place my pink sample on the desk. Lizzie stares at it, grinning. _

That last thought totally cracked me up!

_Grr. She's fit. And she's got a problem in the head._

I'm fit, and have a mental problem. Hmmm... look who's talking!

_She starts giggling, at me, so it seems. _

You better beleive it!

_Wonder, what she's thinking....._

**Crap! **


	13. Conversations and Revalations

**Thanks again to all my reviewers....**

**This chapter is dedicated to harryismyheroicsaviour for their funny but encouraging comments :):P**

Harry POV

_**CRAP!**_

Huh? weird.

_Isn't it? A voice giggled. It seemed oddly familiar._

_Hey Harry! What's up?_

Who is this???

_Ah, Harry, that's an easy question. Me. By the way, can you cut it out?_

What?

_Staring._

Lizzie? Great.

So this thing works both ways oviously. Darn it.

_Ha! You seriously crack me up. Yes, it is me. Lizzie, mind reading extroadinare. I would like to say LOL after that but I cant so It'll have to be a MWHAHA!_

Your crazy.

_Sorry to break it to you Harry, but if I'm crazy, so are you._

Well that sucks.

_Totally._

So, is it just my mind you can read? I asked as we walked slowly to transfiguration.

_Yeah. You?_

Same, I mean, I haven't tested it, but... yeah.

_Hmmm.. this is... urm... interesting. _She opened her mouth " See you later, Harry." _I'm sure we can continue this conversation well, whenever. Also... if I catch you trying to perv on me at any point, expect a long and painful death._

Um, I hadn't actually thought of that, but, ok.

_See you round. Oh, and get out of my head, now! _

That girl seriously scares me.

_Sorry. _She giggled.

Ugh! If I have to get out of your head, you have to get out of mine! Okay?

_O-kay... bye bye! _

Uh, bye.

Geez!


	14. Trouble and giggles

**Thanks everyone for everything! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to Imogen, another best buddie of mine....**

Lizzie's POV

This is soooo cool. No, I'm serious. This is like, awesomely cool! (I **know** it's not a word! Okay?)

You know you get the films, or books, and the guy looks at the girl, and she wants to know what he's thinking?

It's sorta like that. The difference being I'm not in love with Hazzer, (Oh, I know! But it's just such an ace name... right?) and he dosen't stare me in the eyes in admiration. Most of the time he glares at me because I'm 'reading' his mind. Giggle.

Okay, let me see... what is he thinking right now....

_I'm thinking if you weren't a girl, I'd murder you! _

Oh, **totally**.

_Shut you what, if you tell me this one thing, I won't kill you... exactly. I want to know what you meant when you said to 'look up my history'... or whatever you said. _

Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. Just go find out yourself... or are you afraid of..... the FILTCH???

_Maybe._

"Mr Potter and Miss Barker - " Lizzie damn you! " What is amusing you? "

We looked at each other, and began giggling.

_I'm blaming it allllllll on you._

Shut up Hazzer!

_Hazzer??????_

Um, giggle????

"Outside, both of you, NOW!"

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo! **

Wow. We said it at the same time. See you outside **Hazzer!**

_I'll kill you for that._


	15. Naughty Boy!

**YAY!!!!! I love my dedicated reviewers and fans! muchlove x**

Harry POV

" Miss Barker I am very dissapointed in you..."

_It's Lizzie damn it!_

Someone's in a mood today... I wonder if its her time of the m-

_Don't say it!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't you dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ooooooooo!

" ...I expected better. And Mr Potter! Well, I thought we'd seen the end of your...antics..."

_Hazzer! You naughty boy!_

If I fancied her that would have totally turned me on.

_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Puking now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Grr. Can you not get out of my head for just one minuite?

_Ummmmmmmmm... nope! _

I looked over at her, and she was grinning as Professor Binns screamed at her. I couldn't help but mirror her expression, which sent us both into hysterics.

_Now that was sooooo funny. That's one for the history books._

Definetly.

" Professor Dumbledore's office - NOW!"

_What's with him and his capital NOW!'s?_

I have no idea. "Comeon Lizzie!" I yelled as I ran towards the gargoyle guarded office.

_Oooooo! Alliteration! Who knew you had it in you?_

Watch it!

"Someone's in a stress today!" She laughed.

"Miss Barker, a pleasure to see you again." _**Dumbledore.**_

"I'm surprised you didn't just guess the password. It's gummybears." The gargoyle swung aside, leading to a winding staircase. As we made our way up it, both me and Lizzie wondered at our fate.

_Well, mostly panicking, actually._

Shut it.

"Please sit." Dumbledore commanded.

"Thanks, mate." Lizzie replied and fell into an armchair. The grey haired wizard chuckled.

"Now, what shall we do with you?"

**Right guys! I want to know your ideas. I know what I want to do with this, but I'm wondering if I could encorparate some other ideas into it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Your Loving Author,**

**Ellie14x**


	16. Dumbledore is mad

Lizzie POV

"Now what shall we do with you?" Dumbledore asked us.

Well... how about... nothing?

"Um..." Harry mumbled. He clearly is very nervous around Dumblydore.

Weirdo!

"Well, hows about we forget this whole thing happened?" I said. Nudge nudge, cough cough, HINT, old man laughed. "Well, I could... but I doubt Professor Binns could. Now just why were you giggling in such a manner?"

Uh, I'm not telling. "Long story."

_Lizzie. We should tell him._

No! I'll call you Hazzer! I'm not joking!

_I'm telling._

Hazzer!

_Ugh! Please? _He looked pointedly at me.

"Fine!"

So, you know how it goes....

But get this: The Hazz-master (Hah!) found out before me! Unfair, I know.

I was like No way! But yeah. Harry the blimin hamster found out before me.

Dumbledore's eyebrows were so high up his head by the end of it. "Well. I'm glad your both here then. I was going to wait... but it seems you are already experiencing it."

What?

_No idea._

Are you sure he shouldn't be in St. Mungo's?

_Well, now that you mention it, it kinda seems like an obvious thing to do. _

I'm surprised no-one's .

_I know... he hide's it well._

Not really Hazzer, you're just dumb.

_Dumb? HAZZER?!?_

Yes, Harry the Hamster.

_I hate you._

I love you too, my demented friend.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

Harry glared at me, something which Dumbledore seemed to notice.

"Harry, I must ask. Why are you glaring in a rather evil manner at poor Lizzie?"

I smirked at him. "Yeah Harry. You're affecting my self esteem or whatever."

_**"Argh!" **_

_**"My Lord, they get stronger each day. We must attack."**_

_**"Leave me scum! Get them together."**_


	17. The Golden Ticket

I love you guys! Yes, all my wonderful reviewers! Please review! It makes my day! xx

Harry POV

_**"Argh!" **_

_**"My Lord, they get stronger each day. We must attack."**_

_**"Leave me scum! Get them together."**_

I gasped.

_Voldemort._

Oh, well done Lizzie. At last! It's about time!

_But... but..._

Wow. Lizzie Barker's at a loss for words. Savour the moment....

_Harrietta? Shut up!_

Okay, thats a little OTT don't you think?

_Not really. You're annoying me. It will never happen again. _

Okay Okay!

"Lizzie and Harry! Will you concerntrate? I'm trying to have one of those usual serious talks with you... and you're not listening!"

_O....k. Someone forgot to take his medication._

My thoughts exactly.

_Oh, I __know._

"Will you please listen??? Now, Harry. Here is a pass for the restricted section. Go read up on 'The girl who defied Voldemort,' Once you've done that, you can come back up here. I need to have a chat to Lizzie here. Don't go back to Miss Granger and Mr Weasly. You need to read this." He handed me a golden envelope.

_How ironic. You have a golden ticket Harry! You can go see Willy Wonka now! _

How many times does it take for you to SHUT IT?

_Oh, I don't know. Silly me. I lost count halfway through. _

Stupid little nygh... kill..bit...GRRR!


	18. Hamsters and Headmasters

**Hey people who don't give me reviews.**

**Haha. Okay, I'm upset. I need to know if there's any point in me carrying on, or it's crap. Because at the moment, I'm feeling lonely. I need reviews... or this is the end of The girl with the scar. **

**Yes, I know. I'm crying. **

(Lizzie POV)

So, Harry ran out the room, looking slightly puzzled. I mean, I was puzzled. Why didn't Dumblydore just tell him. Okay, so what he's Harry the Hamster? (LOL moment, but again, I promised. Ugh.) It would have been so much easier just telling him.

Oh shut up! I knoooooow I didn't, but it's called flirtatiousness. Or whatever,

Dumbledore watched me silently. I was like: "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting for you to ask."

"What?"

He grinned. "Why I didn't just tell Harry."

"Oh yeaaaaaah." I said, sheepishly. "Okay then. Why?"

He chuckled. "Well, several reasons. Firstly, I wanted to get him up off his lazy arse. I'm tired of sorting out his problems. Because of that boy, my hand is... 'minging' as you students say. Secondly, you've already reaserched. Isn't it fair he does some too?"

"They are CRAP reasons."

_Your telling me._

Hey Hazzer! You naughty boy, EAVESDROPPING I see.

_I told you NOT to call me HAZZERRRRRRR! _

Haha. Sorry, I forgot. Me and my brain, huh? Typical.

_Right. I'm gonna look in the library, but beleive me, I'm listening in. _

Where's the switch?! How do I turn this thing off?!

_You can't. So don't worry, I'll be here. _

Geez! Don't worry... nyh nyh nyhhhh.

"Prof? What did you want me alone for?"

"Err... nothing. Come back tomorrow with Harry, and I'll give you both some answers."

Typical! Oooooo! I'm Dumbledore, I can make you confused... oooooooo.

UGH!

_Tell me about it. You haven't had it for four years! It is a nightmare. _

For once, I feel sorry for you.

_Sob. Thanks._

But Harry?

_Yeah?_

You'll always be a hamster to me.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._

Like I said people. I need reviews, or I'll die. Ha!


	19. I'm back! Dedicated to Tickled Orange

**I'm Back guys... **

**I re-read this story, and decided I can't give up... **

**I hope you like it ...**

(Harry POV)

Hazzer?!

Hazzer?!!

How dare she! Lizzie the... squirrel? Ferret?

No, that name's reserved for Mr. Malfoyus Bigheadus.

The girl is doing my h-

_"Homework. Cos I'm nice."_

Shut it you. Why do you always disrupt me like that??

" _'Why do you always disrupt me like that?' Baby. Well I was just checking to see how your golden-ticket experience was going."_

To be honest, what's the point? Why can't you just tell me!

Women!

_"Don't be so stereotypicial! You've been in that library the past 24 hours. I'm getting sick of the sight of the restricted section, and I haven't even been in it yet! Get a move on! Dumbledore wants to see us as soon as!" _

Who cares about Dumbledore????????

"Harry?"

"Oh, hi, sir." Talk about timing.

_"Mwahaha"_

Shut it Miss Barker!

_"It's lizzie damn you!"_

Go away.

"Having any luck Harry?" Dumbledore winked.

I sighed. "None whatsoever sir. It's really agitating. In fact, she's really agitating!"

_"I heard that!"_

"Harry, you really are dumb. Okay, come to my office. I shall just have to explain everything to you myself."

"No, sir."

Lizzie? She looked at me.

"If you can't find it then can I please tell him myself? Sorry to be a bit of a ... badword." She laughed.

"Comeon Hazzer, time for a walk!"

We made our way up to the heads of school common room. Hermione and Ron were out in Hogsmeade, and Draco supposedly on duty, probably snogging Pansy Parkinson in some forbidden corner.

The fire was roaring, and evening was setting in. Neither of us talked, in, or out of our heads.

"So." She said. "Where do I begin? Before I do, have you heard the prophecy? About Voldemort and you?"

I nodded.

"Okay well.." She closed her eyes, and seemed to be concerntrating very hard.

Scream, flash, cry.

My past passed before my eyes.

But that was not my mother.

"No, of course not idiot. She was mine."

Suddenly it all clicked into place.

"Voldemort knew he must fulfill prophecy. He knew he must have one arch nemesis. But he made one, fatal mistake. See, when he'd finished off your parents, he knew there were 2 more possible candidates, and they must be driven out. Once the curse backfired on you, he knew you were the one he must fight. Unaware of his blatantly obvious injuries, he came and found me. And, well, you've seen the rest."

Oh my word.

"So your.."

"Well you could say, I'm the girl who lived."


End file.
